Which One?
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Ingat! Kejahatan bukan terjadi karena ada niat pelakunya, melainkan karena adanya kesempatan. Waspadalah! Waspadalah!


**Which One?**

**Disclaimer : **Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warning : **Ingat! Kejahatan bukan terjadi karena ada niat pelakunya, melainkan karena adanya kesempatan. Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

Oneshot, OOC, Gaje Puooolll! Buang semua logika ketika membaca fic ini.

**Just for fun**

…

Siang ini begitu tenang di Bank Deimon-halah- hanya terlihat segelintir orang yang sedang melakukan pinjaman uang, menabung, melakukan angkat beban, memainkan gitar atau sekedar menggoda teller cantik di Bank ini tentunya.

"Hmp, permisi. Kenapa ke Bank bawa-bawa gitar segala? Ini kan bukan di lampu merah?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berpostur tinggi tegap (Shun Kakei) pada pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pemuda yang ditanya itu membuka kacamata birunya (Hayato Akaba). "Fuu..kau pikir wajah sepertiku ini terlihat seperti pengamen apa?" dengusnya. "Aku ini mau merampo- mmm..maksudku aku mau meminjam uang untuk membeli senar gitar yang baru!" hampir saja dia kelepasan bicara.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya mendengar jawaban dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas dan merogoh pisto- err..maksudnya dompet di saku celananya. Sekarang dia sedang memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang mengepel lantai sambil menyisir rambutnya dan sekali-kali menyerukkan kata _'smart' _(Sasaki Kotaro)_. _Kapan lantainya bersih kalau daritadi dia hanya menyisir-nyisir rambutnya saja?

…

…

"Mamori bagaimana kalau kita kencan hari ini?" kata seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gimbal (Kongo Agon) pada teller Bank Deimon itu.

"Maaf, Agon. Aku sedang sibuk sekali hari ini!" jawab sang teller (Mamori Anezaki) dengan lembut pada Agon.

Agon menggeram marah. "Grrr…Jadi kau menolakku lagi!" dia menodongkan pisau tepat di wajah Mamori.

"Kyaaaa…tolong…" sontak Mamori menjerit histeris. Agon sudah menawannya dan menjadikannya dewi sandera. Suasana Bank jadi ribut dan gaduh.

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" teriak Agon. "Kalau kalian berisik, aku akan menusuk gadis ini!" katanya sambil mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher Mamori. Mamori menjerit lagi.

"Kau! Bocah sampah! Cepat berikan semua uang yang ada di Bank ini sekarang juga. Kalau tidak, gadis ini akan mati!" ancam Agon pada anak laki-laki berambut cokelat (Kobayakawa Sena) yang menjadi partner Mamori.

Anak laki-laki itu menunduk lalu terkekeh pelan. "Enak saja!" gumamnya pelan. "Aku yang akan duluan mendapatkan uang di Bank ini, tahu!" teriaknya sambil mengarahkan samurai ke arah Agon. "Kalau kau mau bunuh dia, bunuh saja!" ucapnya yang membuat Agon dan Mamori berjengit. Bagaimanapun juga, pisau dan samurai itu bukanlah saingan yang seimbang.

"Se-Sena.." Mamori menatap Sena tidak percaya. Ternyata Sena adalah seorang perampok Bank. Mata Mamori langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Wah, wah, enak saja kau bilang! Aku yang duluan mau merampok Bank ini, tahu!" teriak Kakei sambil menodongkan pistol yang disembunyikan di saku celananya tadi. Sena, Agon apalagi Mamori terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kau, rambut merah! Cepat angkat tanganmu! Atau kau mau aku tembak?" kata Kakei pada Akaba.

Akaba berdiri dari duduknya. "Fuu…ternyata ritme kita memang sama ya! Karena…aku juga seorang perampok!" kata Akaba sambil mengeluarkan dua pistol dari dalam gitarnya, lalu mengarahkannya pada Kakei dan semua orang yang ada di Bank ini. Kakei hanya bisa melotot melihat senapan yang terarah tepat di depan hidungnya.

'Cih! Kenapa jadi banyak saingan begini?' batin Agon misuh-misuh.

'Hiks…Siapa saja tolong aku~' Mamori mulai berdoa dalam hati.

"Heh, kau bicara apa, hah? Yang akan mendapatkan uang dari Bank ini, itu aku tahu!" teriak pemuda bernama Kotaro sambil mengarahkan sisirnya yang entah sejak kapan berganti menjadi senapan mesin itu, ke arah mereka semua.

"Akhirnya…setelah dua puluh tahun menjadi cleaning service dengan gaji yang kecil, aku bisa juga mendapatkan uang yang banyak! Haha!" Kotaro mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya. Dua puluh tahun? Umurnya aja belum nyampe segitu kali.

'Akh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa smart dan keren-nya aku saat ini!' pikir Kotaro narsis.

"To-tolong…"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dibuka, atau tepatnya ditendang oleh seseorang dengan keras.

"Kekekeke…dasar orang-orang sialan!" mereka semua menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan hidung yang runcing. Ah bukan. Yang runcing itu giginya, bukan hidungnya. Ngapain dia teriak-teriak kayak gitu? Mau jadi jagoan di siang bolong, heh?

"Hi-Hiruma…kau datang untuk menolongku kan?" ucap Mamori senang. Ternyata doa orang yang teraniaya memang selalu dikabulkan.

"Enak saja!" teriaknya. "Aku yang akan mendapatkan semua uang di Bank ini, dasar orang-orang tidak berguna!" dia langsung mengeluarkan bazooka dan machine gun miliknya.

"..HEEE…" semuanya hanya bisa menjerit melihat Hiruma sudah mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah mereka. Sementara Mamori sudah pingsan dari tadi.

"Siap…"

_DOUUOOORRR…!_

**-FIN-

* * *

**

Haih, lama juga gak nulis fic di fandom Eyeshield 21. =_=" jadi agak-agak gimana gitu~

Hau…maaf ya kalau gaje sekali dan juga ceritanya berbelit-belit. Mereka saya bikin jadi teroris semua. Benar-benar OOC banget! Terutama Sena yang gak ada pantes-pantesnya di sini. Pengennya sih bikin yang bagus tapi malah kayak gini. Hehe akhir kata, review yap!

Ciao!


End file.
